The instant invention relates generally to clamp brackets and more specifically it relates to a clip for holding a tool on a container in two positions.
Numerous clamp brackets have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be anchored fixtures used to join, grip support or compress mechanical or structural parts. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.